Windwaker Poems
by DoggyDog13
Summary: Angust, Romance, Action, Adventure, and Tragic. Almost anything you could ask for in a poem!


My Collection Of Poems...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dagger To Your Throat:

Tetras Pov

ok summery if you get confused: ganon came back and has her under her mind control to

kill link

Tonight I will kill

But I know its against my will

Why did the Gods do this to me

I want to be my own person free

I saw Link in the morning at 4

I knew his grandma would mourn

Why Ganon why did you do this

I wish I could just turn around and quit

Link gives me a gesture to sit

He questioned me on my strange actions

If I only could tell him I was attracted

All of a sudden I felt my hand at my dagger

Link told me he would talk to me later

All of a sudden I felt a crack

I knew my dagger now was in Links back

I saw the blood trickle down

And saw him fall to the ground

I knew Ganon in fact did win

NO WHY DAMN I CURSED TO DIN!

I knew now i was out of his control

I knew I had lost my hold

So I took my dagger to my throat

And knew here next to link I would croak

I took one last look at Link, he was dead

In my heart I only felt dread

So Cut my throat and saw red

And all my problems were gone...

because i was dead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I Will Find You:

Tetras Pov during after links first night on the pirate ship on his way to rescue his sister

Guns Go Bang:

Why is this kid here?

I wonder why hes got no fear?

I got to admit he got the guts

Because he will indure many cuts

There is something about his green cap

The way the wind makes it flap

Get ahold of your self!

Hes just an average man

Who cares stick your plan

Launch him to sky

Watch him fly

Night is finally here

I still dont sense his fear

I slilp a stone in his pocket

I see him in the barrel trying to knock it

3...we are at the top launch

2...I am getting to watch

1...I start to regret and feel

I am surprised he is alive

As i saw him splatter and dive

I gave him some precisious advice

He was suprised that I was being nice

I just gave him a shrug and continued to talk

Then finally over it I heard it squak

I looked and saw the bird

I knew I would soon Learn

All of a sudden Link was gone

But I wonder why it felt so wrong

Later that night I sat in my cabin

And thought about what happened

I ended up crying myself to sleep

Thinking how much I was weak

I knew I would find Link dead or alive

I know my will is strong and I will strive

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel something to my neck

It is cold and moves to my head

I start to shudder and shake

No one will ever miss me

Once this trigger is pulled I am free

This is me with the gun at my head

This is you already dead

I saw you suffer as you bled

Your eyes looked like you were dead

Alive, you still were

It was cold and I saw you shiver

I decided to pull the trigger

The bullet shot you in the liver

All there was was a scream

Now you are nothing to me

I find one last bullet

My hand on trigger I dare to pull it

I put my past behind, you made me weep

Now it is you life that I keep

Finally red is the snow

I finally turned the gun to me

It was dark, Now I am free

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opposites Attract:

Telink poem of course-

Gather round to hear the tale

Of Two lovers

On their journey

Will they fail?

One Girl

Strong Pirate Captain

Until one day something happned

One Boy

Dressed in Green

One day they met in a forest scene

Before They Knew it they were meant to be

Stuborness was to much

And locked their heart within a hutch

They both knew what they longed

But both thought that it was wrong

One day when the full moon rose

They both knew what their heart chose

Both of them made one simple wish

Before they knew it they were sharing a kiss

Never to forget or look back

Cause finally their heart was on the right track

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting For Her:

this is links pov

I love her yet she is cold

I admire the way she is bold

I wonder why I am attracted

I dont know how this happened

Maybe I should make a move

Before it will be to late soon

But yet the way she treats me

But looks can be decieving

I will go with what my heart decides

Tonight with her I will confide

My heart races as the sun sets

My mind is tangled like a fish catching net

I hear some foot steps start to approach me

I turn around and think how can this be

It is tetra looking all stunning

But yet i studder and think of something cunning

She shuts me up with her finger on my lip

I was shocked when she did this

Under the moon when we shared a kiss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Screwed Up Romance:

Tetras pov through a poem

Hes so dumb

Hes such a lazy bumb

But hes just hot

All my feelings

towards him are fought

I dont need a man

I can live according

to my own plan

What is he good for?

All he does is sit on the shore

Why does he care

Its not like i was there

He is an open book

and also got the looks

I decided to seek a talk

He then invited me for a walk

My mouth came out with yes

And my heart could care no less

Then he muttered a word

Sadly i had not heard

Suddnly i stop with his hand in mine

Then my heart started to unwine

I fell for his eyes

And felt my insides

toss and turn

But my lesson that i did learn

that love was no mistake

It was just me that was to late

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I Gave My Life

this is another links pov for zelda during ganondorfs battle (windwaker)

I made it to the tower top

I knew here i would not stop

I saw Zelda motionless

I saw ganon he could care less

Before i knew it a battle began

Both our swords clashed

I got out of the way with a dash

Then finally Zelda gave a shot

As i continued and as I fought

Then I started to feel a doubt

NO ZELDA WAS KNOCKED OUT!

my blood started to burn

OH GANON YOU WOULD SOON LEARN

a few minuates passed

Zelda then got up fast

She gave a final shot in the back

With my sword i heard a crack

Ganon was finally gone

I finally thought we had won

But then i gave my last breath

and i knew what came for me

...Death

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW 


End file.
